The coating compositions of interest in the present invention include alkyd coating compositions, urethane coating compositions, water-dispersible coating compositions, and unsaturated polyester coating compositions, typically a paint, clear coating, or stain. All of the above-listed coating compositions after drying or curing often show low hexadecane contact angles, are readily wetted by oil, and are susceptible to soiling. The coating compositions are described in Outlines of Paint Technology (Halstead Press, New York, N.Y., Third edition, 1990) and Surface Coatings Vol. I, Raw Materials and Their Usage (Chapman and Hall, New York, N.Y., Second Edition, 1984).
Fluorinated polymer compositions are used in the preparation of a wide variety of surface treatment materials to provide surface effects to substrates. Many such compositions are fluorinated acrylate polymers or copolymers which contain predominantly eight or more carbons in the perfluoroalkyl chain to provide the desired properties. Honda, et al., in Macromolecules, 2005, 38, 5699-5705 teach that for perfluoroalkyl chains of greater than 8 carbons, orientation of the perfluoroalkyl groups, designated Rf groups, is maintained in a parallel configuration while for such chains having 6 or less carbons, reorientation occurs. This reorientation is recited to decrease surface properties such as contact angle. Thus, polymers containing shorter perfluoroalkyl chains have traditionally not been commercially successful.
Crosslinkable acrylic polymers have been used as film resins for forming durable coatings. The polymer systems in U.S. Pat. No. 6,727,314 incorporate castor oil methacrylate monomers into homopolymeric or copolymeric resin systems for high-tensile strength films. As such polymeric systems are designed to function as the main coating components, they typically have molecular weights that prohibit migration to the surface. Additionally, the polymer compounds do not have the required fluorinated and long-chain alkyl hydrophobic functionality to provide cleanability and dirt pickup resistance when used as an additive in a coating composition.